2020 United States Presidential Election
In the United States, the 2020 presidential election elected Jeffrey Meena as the 46th president on November 3rd, 2020. Jeffrey Meena began his run as an independent, presenting himself as a healthy middle ground between current president Donald Trump and Democratic frontrunner, Rick and Morty creator Justin Roiland. Once Meena found himself polling ahead of Justin Roiland, he created an official party to represent his cause in the legislature, which he aptly called the We Love America Yay Party. Background Several events in the Gambia since the 2016 election had politicized the issue of coffee in the United States. Many deemed the coffee production process worldwide to be immoral and harmful to the people involved. At the same time, the vast majority of the American population relied on coffee and other caffeine-based products for their daily survival. This unprecedented substance addiction, as President (Crimson) Donald Trump stated in a press conference in 2018, "an epidemic of substance abuse just as bad as the Chinese Opium Crisis, maybe worse." The public began to conflate coffee-based problems with international terrorism and even with the conflict between capitalism and communism. The Gambia was becoming a hot-button topic in the public scope, and Meena Productions executive Jeffrey Meena took advantage of this, citing his frequent trips to the Gambia and connections with those fighting for and against coffee, offering a solution that could hypothetically both end the immoral production of coffee and allow capitalism to prevail. Donald Trump was renominated without competition; the country was fairly divided but the Republican Party's staunch position in favor of the dominion of Starbucks and Dutch Bros over the coffee-making world allowed him no competition. The Democrat Party had difficulty nominating a candidate, as their super delegates were not prepared for an election based on the issue of coffee. In the end, Rick and Morty creator and comedian Justin Roiland was able to out-argue other career politicians by speaking in his Rick Sanchez voice for the entire nomination process. Several Republicans and Democrats were disenfranchised by the political system and saw Jeffrey Meena's independent ticket as appealing and offering a real solution. By September of 2019, Meena's polling at 27% beat Roiland's 24%. Knowing he had a chance, Meena created the We Love America Yay Party ( and "coincidentally" doubled the airings of his reality show GamBABY Jam ALL STAR EDITION). General Election The general election was a contentious one; as the media did not have a strategy in place for the rise of a third party in the United States (the Friendly Council had long suppressed the Libertarian and Green Parties but did not expect a powerful coalition to threaten the secrecy of the Crimson Bean). Every news channel bashed Jeffrey Meena at every opportunity, including a controversial scene when Meena stated in a debate: "Justin, just stop. You're fighting against a literal god here, and you're not going to defeat a god by burping mid-sentence and denouncing the human condition for laughs." Donald Trump (Crimson Trump) used this statement as a campaign tool. When Meena's polling numbers continued to grow, liberal news media even decided to side with Donald Trump over him. With no negative news coverage of Trump, people became suspicious of the system and Trump's poll numbers actually declined, making Meena officially a frontrunner in a three-way general election. Results Jeffrey Meena won the election in a historic event that ended exclusive Republican or Democrat rule in the United States that had existed since Millard Fillmore in 1848. Meena became the 46th president of the United States, the second president since Barack Obama to be older than him, the first president with hair dyed green, the first president with a beard since Benjamin Harrison in 1893, and the second president to have no prior political experience. His running mate, Maribel Sarkeesian, became the 49th vice president and the first female vice president in the nation's history. Donald Trump became the first president to lose reelection since 1992. Justin Roiland's loss became the worst Democratic performance in an election since 1860. Fourth place in the election was another new political party, the Witch's Coven Party. They gained support mostly in northern North Dakota, Minnesota, and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, where Wiccan groups were popular. Their candidate, Adelheid Smith, advocated strongly in favor of Starbucks and other coffee manufacturing companies. She suggested the nationalization of Starbucks. 51% of the population voted in this election, and the country was left more divided than ever. Meena was inaugurated in January of 2021, and he successfully managed to gather the Hallowed Council of Severe Thunderstorms to remove the Crimson Bean from the government of the United States in an event known as the Coffee Coup of 2021, in which Meena and his team freed the nation from the Friendly Council at the executive level and banned Starbucks from extracting coffee from Russia or Western Africa. His support for the Gambia rapidly backfired when the Bean Boarders invaded the Panama Canal and Catalina Island. Category:Events